This invention relates generally to tire changing equipment and, more particularly, to a tire changing kit that simplifies the task of changing an automobile tire. The tire changing kit eliminates the cumbersome use of traditional tire changing equipment and makes changing a flat tire simple for all drivers.
The common availability and use of cellular telephones and motorist assistance services has greatly reduced the fear that many motorists have regarding having a flat tire on their vehicle while driving. They may have a sense of security knowing that help is just “a phone call away.” However, obtaining assistance in changing a tire or getting a ride to an urgent appointment may not always be available, such as where a flat tire is experienced in a remote area or if the motorist simply does not want to pay for such assistance.
Various devices have been proposed in the art to assist a motorist with changing a flat tire, such as portable kits, audio assistance, and devices mounted into portable jacks. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices either require electrical connections to the vehicle battery or require long hoses to be unraveled and then wrapped back up after use, etc.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a tire changing system for use with a vehicle that includes an air compressor and storage tank mounted in the vehicle trunk. It would also be desirable to have a tire changing system in which a primary air hose connected to the air compressor and storage tank extends along the vehicle frame and includes a plurality of outlet ports extending into a respective wheel well area. In addition, it would be desirable to have a tire changing system having an impact wrench that may be connected to a respective output port at the site of the flat tire. It would be even more desirable to have a tire changing system having a safety light that may be positioned on or adjacent to the vehicle to alert other drivers that a flat tire is being changed.